Just a date
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: Sequal to Just ask...Max and Kai go on their first date...Sparks fly...But will they get that first kiss? R&R plz


Ok well here is the sequal to 'Just ask' You dont have to have read that fic to read this one.

Sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes im not sure if i got them all or not so yea

------------------------------

Kai checked over his appearence for the sixth time in the last minute. He didnt understand why he was so nervous. He frowned at his reflection in the mirror and ran a hand through his thick hair causing it to stick out at odd angles.

Turning away from the mirror he stormed over to his bed where he lay down, crossing his arms across his chest a small pout made its way onto his lips.

'It's just dinner' he thought to himself trying to calm his fast racing heart.

'With Max'

At the mention of the blondes name a heat settled in his stomach and brought a fluttering sensation to his chest.

Flinging his eyes open he sat up and groaned. He couldn't believe that the blonde liked him more then a friend. He had been crushing on the small blonde boy for awhile now, but had no way of telling him without embarrasing himself.

But when the youger teen came to him that day it was like someone decided that his life deserved some ounce of happiness.

He loved watching the boy squirm under his gaze and how when he blushed it settled perfectly across his cheeks making his innocent face shine with purity.

A sigh escaped his slighty parted lips, dancing around the room and echoing along the walls. A small knock sounded at his door, the two toned blonde sat up breathing fast it had to be him who else would it be?

Standing up he strode over to the door in four large strides. He opened it only to see the small blonde infront of him looking up at him shyly through his lashes. He watched bemused as Max shifted nervously infront of him and let a smirk slip over his lips.

Taking his hand he gently cupped the younger boys face and tilted it so it was rasied, a small blush crept over the younger teens face at the intimate gesture. Kai's smirk only deepend.

Max walked beside his captain nervously, he couldnt believe that they were actually going out on a real date. He was even more surprised when it turned out that the older teen liked him back, and the way he liked him.

Max looked from his hand to Kai's which was dangling limply by his side. He really wanted to hold his hand but he was afraid of what Kai would say, or if he even wanted to publically announce that he was on a date or that he had a...had a... Max couldn't form the words in his mind he couldnt even think straight let alone announce Kai as his boyfriend.

Kai watchd the blonde out of the corner of his eyes smirking slightly at his nervousness. He saw him glance at his own hand and realised that the younger boy wanted to hold his hand, not one for public displays of affection. He tried to ignore the small pout on the blondes face it almost made him give in...Almost.

They entered a small resturant and were quickly seated near the back in a private alcove, a small blush crept over Max's cheeks at the thought of the privacy they had and what they could do.

After the waiter had brought them their drinks...-A lemonade for Max and a coke for Kai.- a silence passed between them, not quite uncomfortable yet not confortable. Max shifted nervously looking around the small restaurant, he didnt know anyone here. He was silently thankful, not that he was ashamed to be gay or anything, he just didnt want anyone intruding on his time with Kai.

A light blush crept over his cheeks as his thoughts turned to his captain seated across from him, he lowerd his head towards his chest as his thoguhts took on a almost AO rating.

Kai watched the boy infront of him, 'I wonder what he's thinking about'. Kai continued to look at the blonde trying to figure out what his next move should be when a blush crept across his cheeks and he lowered his head.

Kai sat forward in his seat. He was intrigued. He really wanted to know what Max was thinking to make him blush like that. An evil smirk flickered onto his face before quickly dissappearing.

He leaned over their table and placed his hand on Max's cheek making the tounger boy look up. As blue met crimson a shudder passed through both boys. They couldnt look away from each other, they were somehow transfixed.

Nothing matter but each other, The sound of insesent honking of a car outside didnt brake the barrier that had enveloped them. They slowly came closer to each other leaning over the table.

Kai placed one of his hands on the table to balance him never once braking eye contact he gently traced his thumb over Max's lips. Max sighed and closed his eyes.

"Alright here are your orders"

A feminem voice broke the trance over the two boys. Everyone froze as the waitress came into the small alcove and saw the boys. She looked from one to the other. A nervousness swept over the two boys.

Kai slowly pulled away from Max and they both sat in their seats. The waitress was still looking from one boy to the other. Max turned to her and gave her a giant grin.

"Had something in my eye"

The waitress smiled back at Max and settled their plates infront of them.

After she had gone both boys released their breaths. Max looked over at Kai grinning. Kai looked at Max and smiled a true genuine smile.

The air seemed to have been cleared, and both boys were quite comfortable with the silence that descended upon them as they ate. And who knows maybe they will get that kiss after all.

--------------------

Hehe ok well that was that and tell me if you want me to write another one where they actually get to kiss

Please R&R it is much appreciated


End file.
